The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensing device and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a solid-state image sensing device and an electronic apparatus that are capable of preventing a reduction in image quality.
In general, solid-state image sensing devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors and CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensors have been widely used in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, or the like.
For example, incident light incident on a CMOS image sensor is photoelectrically converted by PDs (Photodiodes) serving as photoelectric conversion parts of pixels. Then, charges generated by the PDs are transferred to a FD (Floating Diffusion) serving as a floating diffusion area via a transfer transistor, and an amplification transistor outputs a pixel signal at a level corresponding to the charges accumulated in the FD.
In recent years, various developments have been made for downsizing solid-state image sensing devices and improving the resolution of the same. For example, the present applicant has developed a solid-state image sensing device capable of controlling the transmission of light incident on each pixel on a pixel-by-pixel basis (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-14802).
With reference to FIG. 1, a solid-state image sensing device capable of controlling the transmission of light on a pixel-by-pixel basis will be described.
The solid-state image sensing device 11 shown in FIG. 1 has a semiconductor substrate 12, a wiring layer 13, a shutter layer 14, and an OCL (On-Chip Lens) layer 15 successively laminated to each other from the side of its lower layer. In the solid-state image sensing device 11, a plurality of PDs (photodiodes) 16 are formed in the semiconductor substrate 12, and wiring 17 is formed in the wiring layer 13. In FIG. 1, a cross section near two adjacent PDs 16A and 16B is shown, and the wiring layer 13 has a two-layer structure made of a layer where the wiring 17-1 is disposed and a layer where the wiring 17-2 is disposed.
Further, in the solid-state image sensing device 11, the shutter layer 14 controls the transmission of light for each of pixels having the respective PDs 16. In the example of FIG. 1, the shutter layer 14 corresponding to the PD 16A is brought into a light shielding state, while the shutter layer 14 corresponding to the PD 16B is brought into a transmission state.
Meanwhile, when light is incident on the solid-state image sensing device 11 from an oblique direction, there is a likelihood of the light entering from the adjacent pixels via the wiring layer 13. That is, the arrangement of the wiring layer 13 having a thickness greater than or equal to a predetermined thickness between the semiconductor substrate 12 and the shutter layer 14 causes the light from the oblique direction to be incident on the adjacent pixels directly or after being reflected by the wiring 17-1 and 17-2. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the light transmitted through the shutter layer 14 corresponding the PD 16B may be received by the PD 16A.